A family affair
by Aramis
Summary: Clark's cousin Kaia comes to stay with with the Kent's after her setpfather attack her Mother. Things heat up when she figures out Clark's secret. This is my first attempt at Smallville fanfic, reveiws are highly apperciated!! (Also looking for a good edi


"Mom?" Clark pushed open the door to his parent's farmhouse. He tossed his nap sack onto a chair by the door. "Mom are you here?" Sliding out of his jacket, he moved into the kitchen. His mother, Martha, sat at the table on the phone, a hand held close to her face, the other clutching the receiver tightly. Her face was serious, her brows furrowed.  
  
"Linda, I really think this would be the best for everyone."  
  
Clark paused as he scooped an apple from the fruit dish. His dark eyes fell on his mother. He mouthed the words "Aunt Linda?" Martha nodded but quickly returned her attention back to the conversation she was having.  
  
" No, listen to me Linda, that's the last thing she needs. No, it won't be a problem. In fact we could use some help around here."  
  
Clark raised an eyebrow but turned to leave his mother in private. Munching on the apple, he headed up to his room to attack his bio assignment.  
  
Minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Clark raised his head, pencil clenched between his teeth in frustration. He hated genetics problems. "Ya?"  
  
Martha pushed the door open. "Hi Clark, how was school?"  
  
"Boring! It's so hard to focus when it's so nice outside. What was the phone call about? Is Aunt Linda and Uncle Hal coming to visit?"  
  
Martha shook her head and sat down on her son's bed, facing him at his desk. "No honey, it seems Aunt Linda and Uncle Hal are having a tough time. Hal lost his job six months ago and things haven't been going well. Apparently he's been drinking and last night he attacked your aunt."  
  
"What?" Clark stood up quickly, as if ready to run all the way to Topeka to his favorite aunt's side.  
  
Martha stood too, placing a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Linda called the police, Hal's in custody but the whole thing is one gigantic mess. Linda and I were talking and we both agreed it was best to get Kaia out of there."  
  
Kaia! Clark had almost forgotten about her. She was only a few months younger then he was so they usually ended up playing together at big family events. They had always been close. Clark had attributed it to the whole orphan thing, Kaia's real father, his dad's younger brother, dying when she was a baby. He couldn't image what she must be going through.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
Martha nodded, "Luckily she was out of the house when this happened but Linda is frightened for her. She and Hal haven't been getting along for a while. Linda is going to stay with friends in town, so I suggested Kaia come stay with us. What'd you think?"  
  
Clark grinned. "I think that's great Mom."  
  
"I thought so to. She really hasn't been happy since Linda and Hal moved away and I think it'd be best for her to be completely removed from the situation."  
  
Clark sat back down. "When's she coming?"  
  
"This weekend. Linda bought her a bus ticket today. That gives me time to get her registered at the high school and get the spare bedroom set up."  
  
Clark grinned. "It'll be like old times when she'd stay here when Linda went on business trips."  
  
Martha nodded. "I'm glad you're happy about this Clark. It'll be hard for Kaia but in the long run I think this is the best for everyone."  
  
  
  
Kaia stared out the large window of the bus. She rested her face against the glass. The whole situation was surreal. She had arrived home to find the house empty and a policeman waiting for her. She figured out what happened as soon as she had seen her mother. She was ready to kill Hal. Instead, she was being shipped off like unwanted baggage.  
  
She sighed. That wasn't the case, she reminded herself. Both her Mom and Aunt Martha were right. The last thing she needed was to be stuck in the middle of something like that. Still it hurt. She wanted to stand tough by her Mom's side. Nevertheless, in the end she would probably make more trouble.  
  
It would be nice to be back in Smallville. They had moved away three years ago when Mom had married Hal. Kaia had been surprised when her Mom decided to get married and even more surprised when they moved. Her Mother always seemed so happy, living in Smallville, running the travel agency. She had always told Kaia how happy it made her to send people away on dream vacations. However, after she met Hal she closed the store and moved to the city because HAL needed a job.  
  
God how Kaia hated Hal.  
  
She blew on the window, fogging it up. She wondered how Clark was. She hadn't seen him in at least a year or so. She wondered if he would recognize her. Her wire frame glasses traded in for thick black frames. Her bulky sweaters and tights traded for jeans and t-shirts. Her deep red hair now cropped short on her head, making her looks more like a boy than girl according to Hal. She wondered if Clark had changed much. Maybe he had let his hair grow. She could remember the gangly twelve year old that would chase her around the yard. She laughed aloud. The first good laugh she had had in awhile.  
  
  
  
Clark danced anxiously on the balls of his feet. Beside him stood his best friends Chloe and Lana.  
  
"Jeez Clark would you hold still? You're making me sea sick." The spunky blond smacked him in the arm.  
  
Lana laughed, her dark eyes sparkling. "He's excited Chloe, so am I. I haven't seen Kaia since we were in Girl Guides together."  
  
Chloe rolled her eye. "Why am I not surprised you were a girl guide."  
  
It was Clark's turn to pick on Chloe. "Hey, don't I remember seeing a picture of you in a Brownie uniform once?"  
  
Chloe's face darkened. "That's just a rumor and you know it."  
  
Lana was about to say something when the bus rounded the corner and headed towards the bus station where they stood. The three watched as it pulled up to the curb. Passengers of all description made their way off the bus, yawning and stretching. Finally Kaia appeared, lugging a heavy looking duffel bag. She glanced around, confused before her green eyes fell on the trio. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"CLARK!" She moved as fast as she could towards the three, lugging the heavy bag.  
  
Clark grinned. "Kaia! How was the trip?"  
  
Kaia dumped the bag at his feet. "Exhausting. I hate buses now more than ever." She let her attention more to the others standing with her cousin. "Lana! Oh my god, how are you?" She looked at Chloe. "Hi, Chloe right? We met a few summers ago."  
  
Chloe nodded, standing back to let Lana embrace Kaia. "Hey girl, it's good to have you back."  
  
Kaia laughed. "It's good to be back. Topeka is a wasteland in comparison to this place."  
  
Clark bent and retrieved the abandoned duffel bag. "C'mon let's head home. Mom's cooked up a storm for your arrival.  
  
"Sweet!" Kaia looked an arm around Clark's. "Lead the way cousin! 


End file.
